El Verdadero Amor
by Yamii-chanRmrz
Summary: Dos hermana que fueron traicionadas por el amor de su vida ellas se van debido tokyo y cuando regresan ya no son las mismas cambiaron y nadie las reconoce pero ellas ya no creen el amor pero lo que no saben que las personas que les rompiero el corazón las varían volver a creer en el amor. Denmen la oportunidad soy nueva
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 1: RECUERDOS**

 _ **PV DE MISAKI.**_

 _Hace dos años que nos fuimos de Tokio para empezar una nueva vida en Inglaterra y hacer realidad nuestro sueño de ser junto a mi hermana Mikan. El por que nos fuimos fue por muchos problemas y uno de esos es la traición._

 _ **FIN PV**_

Hace dos años.

Dos jóvenes estaban en la entrada de lo que seria su nueva secundaria a las dos tenían 14 años y estaban esperando a que fueran a recogerlas.

 **¿?:** ne one-chan crees que estaremos bien aquí ya es la segunda vez que nos mudamos.

 **1¿?:** no lose pero espero que ya no mudarnos estoy cansada que cada que algo sale mal cambiemos de casa.

 _Pero las dos terminaron su conversación ya que vieron a un hombre pelo rubio acercarse._

 **Narumi:** ustedes deben ser Mikan y Misaki Yukihara ¿verdad? (Las dos solo asintieron) yo soy Narumi-sensei el encargado de su grupo.

 **Misaki:** disculpe Narumi-sensei pero le puedo hacer una pregunta.

 **Narumi:** claro adelante cual es tu pregunta.

 **Misaki:** usted es gay.

 **Mikan:** one-chan eso no se debe de decir. Gomen Narumi-sensei así es mi one-chan.

 **Narumi:** no hay problema estoy acostumbrado a que me digan así T^T. Pero cambiando de tema siganme para que se puedan presentar con sus compañeros.

 **Mikan y Misaki:** HAI.

 _Y así las dos jóvenes fueron a su salón junto a Narumi-sensei._

 **Narumi:** pasen cuando les de la señal.

 _Las dos solo asintieron._

 _ **PV DE MIKAN.**_

 _El profesor es muy afeminado pero mi one-chan no tenia por que decirle que si era gay. Cuando entro dando saltitos como bailarina Narumi-sensei al salón puedo escuchar palabras como «gay-sensei ya volvió» «que asco» «que afeminado» es normal que piensen eso por como se viste y camina._

 ** _FIN PV._**

 **Narumi:** ohayo mis amores como están.

Bien asta que usted llego. _Se escucho que alguien grito_

 **Narumi:** que bueno que me extrañaron pero les vengo a decir que hoy tenemos dos estudiantes nuevas.

 _En todo el salón se empezó a decir cosas como «serán lindas» «tendrán novios» «quieran ser mis amigas» todos estaban muy emocionados excepto por 4 personas._

 **Narumi:** muy bien pueden pasar.

 _En ese momento se abrió la puerta revelando a dos jóvenes muy guapas una castaña y la otra peli-negra._

 **Narumi:** presentense al grupo.

 **Misaki:** mi nombre es Misaki Yukihara un gusto conocerlos. _Dijo con indeferencia._

 **Mikan:** mi nombre el Mikan Yukihara por favor cuiden de mi. _Dijo con una sonrisa al final_ :D

 _Todos los hombres tenían corazones en lo ojos y la chicas tenían una cara de envidia excepto por una oji-violeta que se sorprendió al escuchar los nombres._

 **Narumi:** muy bien ahora quien quiere ser su pareja.

 _Todos levantaron la mano excepto por tres chicos._

 **Narumi:** ya se Mikan-chan tu pareja sera Natsume-kun y la tuya Misaki-chan sera Usui-kun y se sentaran junto a ellos solo los que están en el fondo. Tienes la hora libre para conocer a sus compañeros Ja-ne.

 _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión de Narumi pero las jóvenes no le tomaron y se fueron a sentar donde les dijeron._

 **¿?:** ustedes no se pueden sentar con Natsume-sama y Usui-sama.

 **¿?:** ella tiene razón solo son unas chicas insignificante.

 **Mikan:** y ustedes son?

 **Sumire:** yo soy Sumire Shouda y ella es Luna Koizumi y somos las lideres del club de fan de Natsume-Usui.

 **Misaki:** felicidades pero no me interesa lo que me digan. ¬¬ _Dijo con fastidio._

 **Mikan:** mi one-chan tiene razón si tienen alguna queja vallan con Narumi-sensei.

 **Luna:** ustedes que se han creído al hablarnos así me las pagaran.

 _En ese momento Luna estaba a punto de golpear a Mikan pero una bala en forma de puño la golpeo y todos voltearon a ver de donde salio la bala en forma de puño y no podían creer quien la lanzó._

 **¿?:** ustedes no traten de tocar a estas Bakas o se la verán conmigo. _Dijo con un tono inexpresivo y sin ninguna emoción_

 _Todos se quedaron a tónicos al ver a Hotaru Imai la famosa «reina de hielo» defender a las nueva._

 **Sumire:** que demonios te pasa Imai.

 **Hotaru:** nada que a ustedes les importe en cuanto a ustedes.(se volteo a ver a las alumnas nuevas)

 **Misaki:** que ni siquiera nos vas a dar una abrazo o decir _˝hola˝._

 **Mikan:** Hotaru no sabes cuanto te extrañamos.

 **Hotaru:** Baka vengan aquí. _Dijo abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlas_

 _Y así se abrazaron las tres amigas después de reencontrarse_

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Capitulo 2: Apuesta

CAPITULO 2: APUESTA.

 **PV Natsume**.

Estaba relajado leyendo mi manga hasta que llego gay-sensei dando brincos la verdad me dio mucho asco y no fui el único veo que mi ni-san piensa lo mismo. Lo que me llamo la atención fue que dijo que hoy entraban dos alumnas nuevas. Cuando se abrió la puerta vi entrar a dos chicas una con el pelo negro un poco mas abajo de los hombros y otra de pelo castaños hasta la cintura se veía muy hermosa... esperen que carajo estoy pensando a penas ni siquiera la conozco. Pero lo que escucho después es que gay-sensei dijo que seria mi pareja y sentaría aquí. Cuando veo que se acercan escucho como las pesadas de Shouda y Koizumi les empiezan a discutir con ellas por sentarse con nosotros cuando menos me lo espero Koizumi esta por golpear a una de las nuevas y lo mas sorprendente es que Imai las defiende y las abraza a las dos.

 **Fin PV.**

 _Cuando las dos se terminan de abrazar la primera en hablar fue Hotaru._

 **Hotaru** : que hacen aquí Bakas.

 **Misaki** : te lo diremos en la hora del descanso.

 **Mikan** : hai así podemos hablar mas tranquilas.

 **Hotaru** : esta bien pero no se van a escapar.

 _Así transcurren las clases hasta la hora del descanso._

 **Hotaru** : vamos Bakas siganme.

 **Misaki y Mikan:** Hai.

 _Cuando ellas salen solo quedan tres chicos en el salón._

 **¿?** : oí Ruka tu sabias de ellas.

 **Ruka** : no Natsume nunca escuche que hablara de ellas.

 **Natsume** : no sabes escoger a tus novias primos.

 **Ruka** : ya lose pero sus razones a de tener tu que piensas Usui.

 **Usui** : no lose por que no las seguimos para averiguarlo.

 _Los dos chicos solo asintieron y salieron del salón y se fueron a buscarlas hasta que las encontraron sentadas bajo un árbol de Sakura y para no ser vistos por ellas se escondieron._

 **Hotaru** : muy bien ahora si me van a decir por que vinieron aquí.

 **Mikan** : ya sabes que siempre nos mudamos.

 **Hotaru** : no creo en eso y mas vale que hablen o si no verán las consecuencias.

 **Misaki** : eres muy lista así que solo te diremos que es por que nos encontraron y decidimos mudarnos para que no le hicieran daño a nadie.

 **Hotaru** : todavía las siguen buscando.

 **Mikan** : así es Hotaru ya el resto de la historia te la sabes así que no hace falta explicar mas.

 **Hotaru** : lo entiendo y tampoco han encontrado a sus hermanos.

 **Las tres quedan en silencio hasta que Mikan lo rompe.**

 **Mikan** : hai por cierto Hotaru quien era el chico con el que estabas.

 **Hotaru** : es mi novio.

 **Misaki** : sugoi quien diría que la gran Hotaru-sama se enamoraría.

 **Hotaru** : urusai.

 _Y así las tres comenzaron a reír hasta que Misaki noto que alguien o alguien es las estaban observando._

 **Misaki** : oigan ustedes salgan de hay.

 _Y así los tres salen de su escondite._

 **Mikan** : no saben que es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

 **Ruka** : sumimasen.

 **Hotaru** : ustedes quieren morir verdad.

 **Usui** : tranquila Imai solo estábamos de curiosos.

 **Natsume** : ni que fuera el fin del mundo

 **Misaki** : _ **"estos idiotas"**_ tal vez y si lo sea.

 **Mikan** : one-chan tranquila. Y ustedes quienes son.

 **Ruka** : yo soy Ruka Nogi.

 **Natsume** : Natsume Hyuuga.

 **Usui** : Usui Hyuuga.

 **Misaki** : mucho gusto y ahora largo.

 **Mikan** : gomene mi one-chan es así no confía mucho en nadie.

 **Usui** : no te preocupes.

 **Ruka** : buenos hay que volver ya casi toca.

 _Todos asintieron y se fueron al salón._

 **Misaki** : No vas a entrar Usui-san.

 **Usui** : no ahorita no. Natsume ven conmigo.

 _Y así los dos hermanos se dirigieron a afuera._

 **¿?** : nos hicieron esperar.

 **Usui** : Gomen permy es que estábamos ocupados.

 **1¿?** : nos dimos cuenta estaban con las nuevas.

 **Natsume** : así es pero ay algo que me llama la atención.

 **Permy** : no estarán pensando en dejarnos o si.

 **Natsume** : claro que no Luna es todo lo que yo tengo. _Luego toma a Luna y la besa._

 **Luna** : eso es lo que me encanta de ti Natsume.

 **Usui** : como creen que las dejaríamos. _Dicho esto toma a Permy de la cintura y la besa._

 **Luna** : tengo una pequeña a puesta.

 **Usui** : de que se trata.

 **Luna** : esas chica esconden algo y yo pienso que tal y ustedes lo averiguan.

 **Natsume** : como se supone que haremos eso.

 **Luna** : utilizen el método que quieran.

 **Permy** : ya se para hacerlo mas interesante que tal si ustedes las enamoran y después terminan con ellas.

 **Usui** : suena muy interesante.

 **Permy** : en tonces que dicen.

 **Ambos** : aceptamos.

 _Y así los cuatro volvieron al salon._

 _Continuara..._


	3. capitulo 3: desicion

**bueno tal vez sea corto este capitulo pero como les dije en el aviso mi madre me borro mis archivos y tuve que volver a escribir todo así que casi no me acuerdo de lo que escribí espero y lo disfruten..**

* * *

 _Así pasaron cuatro meses donde los dos hermanos pusieron a cabo el plan sin contar de que ellos también se enamorarían cuando pasaron dos meses se volvieron novios y precisamente pasaron dos meses mas._

 **Misaki:** Mi-chan apurate a bajar para desayunar.

 **Mikan:** ya voy.

 _Pero antes de que bajara el teléfono sonó._

* * *

 **Conversación.**

 **Mikan:** mochi mochi.

 **¿?:** ohayo Mi-chan se encuentra Misa-chan.

 **Mikan** : Shiki-san que sorpresa que nos llames.

 **Shiki:** es que tengo algo que hablar con tu hermana me la podrías pasar.

 **Fin conversación.**

* * *

 **Mikan:** hai one-chan te hablan.

 **Misaki:** quien es es Mi-chan.

 **Mikan:** es Shiki-san dice que tiene algo que hablar contigo.

 **Misaki:** esta bien dame el teléfono y tu ve a desayunar.

 **Mikan:** hai. Toma.

* * *

 **Conversación.**

 **Misaki:** mochi mochi Shiki-san.

 **Shiki:** ohayo Misa-chan cuanto tiempo.

 **Misaki:** lo se pero de que querías hablar.

 **Shiki:** impaciente como siempre. Pero la verdad es que todavía las siguen buscando

 **Misaki:** a que quieres llegar Shiki-san.

 **Shiki:** les voy a hacer una oferta que es viajar hacia acá en Londres para que inicien una nueva vida.

 **Misaki:** viajar a Londres y hacer una nueva vida no lose es algo muy precipitado aquí tenemos amigos.

 **Shiki:** sabes que los pueden lastimar en cualquier momento si las encuentran.

 **Misaki:** Shiki-san deja me pensarlo un poco y yo te llamo cuando tenga una decisión.

 **Shiki:** esta bien pero no tardes se cuidan Sayonara.

 **Misaki:** igualmente Sayonara.

 **Fin conversación.**

* * *

 **Mikan:** one-chan que quería Shiki-san

 **Misaki:** Mi-chan Shiki-san quiere que vallamos a vivir a Londres ya que todavía nos siguen buscando.

 **Mikan:** yo no pienso ir le dijiste que no aceptábamos.

 **Misaki:** le dije que lo pensaríamos ya que es verdad si nos encuentran nuestros seres queridos saldrán lastimados

 **Mikan:** tienes razón necesitamos contárselo a Hotaru.

 **Misaki:** tienes razón por el momento hay que irnos.

 _Las dos salieron de su departamento en dirección a la secundaria cuando a lo lejos pudieron ver a sus novios y decidieron ir a hablarles pero se pararon en seco al escuchar de lo que hablaban._

 **Usui:** Natsume debemos seguir con la apuesta de sacarle información a Mikan y Misaki.

 **Natsume:** tal vez. Pero no estoy seguro todo se esta saliendo de control ya que no hemos conseguido nada.

 **Usui:** yo creo que...

 **Ruka:** ohayo Natsume, Usui.

 **Natsume y Usui:** ohayo Ruka.

 **Ruka:** de que tanto hablaban.

 **Natsume:** de nada importante vámonos ya que llegaremos tarde.

 _Y así los tres se fueron si haberse dado cuenta de que dos personas habían escuchado su conversación._

 **Misaki: _"así que solo eramos una simple apuesta"._** _pensaba mientras abrazaba a su hermana que estaba llorando._

 **Mikan:** no lo puedo creer no quiero creerlo.

 **Misaki:** tranquila Mi-chan todo va estar bien.

 **Mikan:** no one-chan no esta bien solo nos utilizaron quisiera no haber sido tan ingenua.

 **Misaki:** todo estará bien por el momento vamos a la secundaria.

 **Mikan:** no no quiero ir. _Decía gritando y con los ojos llorosos._ Vámonos a Londres.

 **Misaki:** Mi-chan estas segura de lo que dices.

 **Mikan:** hai quiero olvidarme de todo el sufrimiento que pase.

 **Misaki:** esta bien volvamos a casa llamare a Shiki-san para decirle que aceptamos y en cuanto nos diga nos vamos.

 **Mikan:** yo quiero irme ahora no quiero esperar mas.

 **Misaki:** esta bien hoy nos vamos.

 _Y así las dos salieron de regreso a su casa para hacer sus maletas y dirigirse al aeropuerto._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno no se como se les hizo pero responsable ¿creen que Mikan y Misaki tomaron la devoción correcta?_**

 ** _Espero sus repuestas Sayonara_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Esto e parte del capítulo anterior solo que con el punto de vista de los chicos espero y lo disfruten mina..._**

* * *

 **PV de Usui.**

Iba de camino a la secundaria con mi hermano Natsume cuando le pregunte algo que tiene un buen tiempo inquietado y se que a Natsume también.

 **Usui:** Natsume debemos seguir con la apuesta de sacarle información a Mikan y Misaki. _La verdad me termine enamorando de Misaki y no quería lastimarla y se que a Natsume le pasa lo mismo con Mikan._

 **Natsume:** tal vez. Pero no estoy seguro todo se esta saliendo de control ya que no hemos conseguido nada _. Se nota en los ojos de Natsume que también quiere acabar con la apuesta no se por que aceptamos esto._

 **Usui:** yo creo que... _pero no pude terminar ya que Ruka llego y nos interrumpió._

 **Ruka:** ohayo Natsume, Usui _. Nos saludo como siempre._

 **Natsume y Usui:** ohayo Ruka.

 **Ruka:** de que tanto hablaban. _No le podemos contar nada a Ruka por que si se entera le puede contar a Imai estamos muertos si ella se entera._

 **Natsume:** de nada importante vámonos ya que llegaremos tarde. _Se que Natsume tampoco quiere decirle nada._

 **Fin de PV.**

 **PV Natsume.**

Veo que también a mi ni-san le preocupa lo de la puesta la verdad a mi también ya que no quiero hacerle daño a **"MI"** Mikan y mucho menos lastimarla. Cuando entramos al salón nos dimos cuenta de que ninguna de las dos aun no llegaban pero no le di tanta importancia y me fui a mi asiento junto a mi ni-san.

 **Fin de PV.**

 _Así todos los alumnos iban entrando pero nunca se vio que llegaran ninguna de las dos hermanas lo que extraño a cuatro personas entre ellas aun para de hermanos. Así transcurrieron las horas hasta el descanso donde se sentaron bajo un árbol de Sakura._

 **Natsume:** ni-san por que crees que no se presentaron.

 **Usui** **:** no se pero también estoy preocupado ellas nunca faltan o si lo hacen avisan.

 **Natsume:** eso ya lo se podemos ir a visitarlas cuando salgamos.

 **Usui:** por supuesto. Pero cambiando de tema quiero cancelar la apuesta luego hablaremos con aquellas dos de que no les seguiremos el juego.

 **Natsume:** por mi no hay ningún inconveniente ya que yo también la quería cancelar.

 **Usui:** muy bien cuando salgamos las iremos a visitar.

 _Y así pasaron las ultimas horas de clase y en cuanto terminaron los dos hermanos salieron en dirección al departamento de sus novias. Cuando llegaron tocaron las puerta pero nadie les abrió lo que les causo extraño._

 **Gerente:** disculpe si busca a las que viven aquí ellas salieron de viaje muy temprano.

 **Usui:** como que salieron de viaje a donde se fueron.

 **Gerente:** la verdad no lo se solo se que se fueron y dejaron esta nota para Usui y Natsume Hyuuga.

 **Natsume:** nosotros somos Natsume y Usui Hyuuga.

 **Gerente:** esta bien tomen. Ja-ne.

 _Natsume tomo la nota que les dio la gerente y la comenzaron a leer._

 _ **"Queridos Natsume y Usui.**_

 _ **Hoy recibimos una llamada que nos ofreció viajar a un país extranjero y pensábamos rechazarla hasta esta mañana que los escuchamos hablando sobre la apuesta que hicieron para sacarnos información así que después de ver como Mikan se rompía tomamos la decisión de aceptar la oferta esperamos y sean felices con otras persona. Les deseamos lo mejor.**_

 _ **Mikan y Misaki Yukihara".**_

 _Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos tras leer la nota era una de sus peores pesadillas el a verlas perdido por una simple apuesta._

 **Usui:** no puede ser.

 **Natsume:** maldicion yo no quería que pasara esto.

 _Los dos no podían creer lo que paso por haber cometido el peor error de sus vidas por querer obtener información. Al día siguiente le contaron a Hotaru y Ruka lo que sucedió y algo que nunca creyeron ver es a Hotaru romperse y empezar a llorar aunque Ruka los perdono Hotaru no lo hizo ya que habían alejado a su dos mejores amigas._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Corto lo se pero hoy tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y creo que mi cerebro no daba para mas ya que tengo esto y las otras tres historias que escribir bueno me despido**_

 _ **Sayonara mina-san**_


	5. Chapter 5

**No les a pasado que su mama les dice no comas muchos por que vas a engordar o come por que sino vas a engordad y dicen que yo soy la loca pero a veces no entiendo a mi mama creo que es bipolar no puede ser si es bipolar puede ser no contagioso NOOOO**

 **Bueno mina-san aquí les traigo otro capitulo.**

* * *

 **Dos años después (actualidad).**

 **PV de Mikan.**

Hoy regresamos a Tokio después de habernos idos hace dos años yo y mi one-chan cuando supimos que nos habían traicionado. Después de eso yo y mi one-chan cumplimos nuestro sueño de convertirnos en cantantes y ahora las dos formamos un grupo que se conoce como las "HERMANAS SAKURA" y somos muy famosas y ahora que encontramos a nuestros medios hermanos tuvimos que volver a Tokio.

 **Fin PV.**

 **Misaki:** Mi-chan ya casi llegamos. _Le dice su hermana cuando ven que se acercan a su destino que era la prestigiosa preparatoria "Gakuen Alice"._

 **Mikan:** ya veo.. es muy grande. Ne one-chan crees que fue buena idea a ver vuelto.

 **Misaki:** la verdad ni yo tengo la respuesta a esta pregunta ya que hace poco encontramos a nuestros hermanos.

 **Flash Back. (Hace tres meses)**

Estaban dos hermanas terminando de dar un concierto cuando alguien los llama.

 **Shiki:** Mi-chan, Misa-chan venga tengo algo que decirles.

 **Misaki:** que sucede Shiki-san hay algún problema.

 **Shiki:** no es solo que hemos encontrado a algunas personas que podrían ser sus hermanos.

 **Mikan:** es en cerio Shiki-san.

 **Shiki:** hai. Ellos al parecer son hijas de Yuka Azumi y de un empresario llamado Akito Ichinose y por lo que se ellos están buscando a sus dos medias hermanas.

 **Mikan:** entonces ellos saben de nuestra existencia y de que también pertenecemos al clan Y... _no termina ya que la interrumpieron._

 **Shiki:** no ellos no lo saben ellos solo piensan que ustedes son hijas de un hombre humano y es por eso que las ocultaron.

 **Misaki:** eso esta bien ya que aun no es tiempo de que se enteren de nuestro verdadero origen.

 **Shiki:** entonces quieren conocer a sus hermanos.

 **Misaki y Mikan** : HAI.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **Mikan:** quien lo diría de que nuestros hermanos también nos estuvieran buscando.

 **Misaki:** tienes razón y si no es por Shiki-san que nos estuvo ayudando no los hubiéramos podido encontrar.

 _Ambas hermanas terminan su conversación cuando el auto se detiene y ven a una persona muy familiar._

 **Narumi:** ohayo ustedes deben ser Mikan y Misaki Ichinose cierto.

 _Las dos solo asintieron. Estaban feliz de volver a ver a su sensei que siempre las apoyo._

 **Narumi:** muy bien siganme.

 _Y así las dos siguieron a Narumi que iba dando brincos como bailarina hasta que se detuvo en una puerta y se voltio a mirar a las dos chicas._

 **Narumi:** entran cuando les de la señal.

 _Ellas sol asintieron y así Narumi entro al salón._

 **Narumi:** hola mis amores como se encuentran _. Después de eso solo recibió comentarios como **"agh que asco" " que gay" "me esta lastimando mis ojos"** entre otras cosas._

 **Narumi:** arigato por sus comentarios pero hoy tenemos dos alumnas nuevas que tal vez todos ya conozcan. Pasen por favor.

 _Y así se abre la puerta revelando a dos personas una castaña y la otra peli-negra que todos conocían._

 **Misaki:** mi nombre es Misaki Ichinose un gusto conocerlos. _Dijo con un poco de indiferencia._

 **Mikan:** Yo soy Mikan Ichinose por favor cuiden de mi. _Después de eso sonrió._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno llegamos al final lose es muy corto pero estoy estudiando por que pronto van a ser los cursos de la preparatoria (son exactamente bel 27 de julio) y como no me han dicho en que turno voy a estar no se si tenga mucho tiempo para actualizar_**

 ** _Bueno me despido Sayonara mina.._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola mina-san -le avientan tomates y otros tipos de comida- perdón por la tradanza pero estoy pasando tiempos difíciles ya que no hay agua en la colonia y me cuesta mucho trabajo traerla ya que me quiero bañar. Bueno dejando eso de lado comenzaremos con el capítulo._

* * *

 _Todo es salón estaba pasmado por tener en su salón a otro dúo muy famoso que era las "HERMANAS SAKURA"._

 **Narumi:** muy bien tienen alguna pregunta para sus compañeras.

 _Las preguntas no tardaron en salir._

 _¿tienen novio?_

 _¿quieren ser mis amigas?_

 _¿se quieren casar conmigo?_

 _Ustedes son lindas_

 _¿me dan su autógrafo?_

 **Misaki:** Urusai. _dijo con una vena en la frente._ No no tenemos novio, tal vez si queramos ser tus amigas, no nos queremos casar contigo, si somos lindas y tal ves si te demos nuestro autógrafo.

 **Narumi:** muy bien ahora ustedes se sentaran junto a... ya se a Usui-kun y Natsume-kun el sera tu pareja Mikan-chan y el tuyo Misaki-chan sera Usui-kun tienen hora libre para que conozcan a sus compañeras Ja-ne.

 _Y si Narumi salio del salón y Mikan y Misaki de dirigieron a sus asientos mientras Misaki leía un libro que saco de su bolsa. Hasta que alguien les grito._

 **¿** **?** **:** ustedes no se pueden sentar con Usui-sama y Natsume-sama.

 **1¿?** : si acaso no saben quienes son ellos.

 **Mikan:** y necesitamos saber quienes son ellos.

 **¿?:** mas respeto a quien le hablas por que yo soy Sumire Shouda y ella Luna Koizumi.

 **Mikan:** y yo soy una persona que no les pregunto quienes eran.

 **Luna:** eres una engreída solo por que eres famosa.

 **Sumire:** ella tiene razón y no es bueno que tu hermana te este defendiendo. _Eso lo dijo señalando a Misaki._

 **Misaki:** por si no lo saben ellas las esta protegiendo por que sabe que no tengo paciencia para este tipo de cosas.

 **Sumire:** paciencia nosotros no tenemos si no se cambian.

 **Luna:** si busquen otros asientos.

 _En ese momento Mikan iba a decir algo pero fue parada por su hermana._

 **Misaki:** mira en primera si tienes una queja ve y busca a Narumi-sensei y dile y en segunda se quienes son ellos los famosos "Hermanos Igarashi" y en tercera me importa muy poco lo que ustedes opinen no son nadie importante y esta conversación llego a su fin así que con o sin su permiso nos vamos a sentar.

 _Y así las dos se sentaron ignorando las quejas de aquella dos chicas. Así pasaron las horas asta la hora del almuerzo. Donde se encontraron con un par de personas._

 **Naoki:** por lo que escuche llevan un día aquí y ya casi comienzan una pelea.

 **Mikan:** pero Naoki-nisan ellas se la buscaron.

 **Misaki:** ella tiene razón pero y donde están los demás.

 **Kyouya:** tanto extrañaban a su hermano.

 **Misaki:** extrañamos molestar te que es otra cosa.

 **Nagisa:** que clase de hermanas son ustedes.

 **Mikan:** especiales.

 **Kyo:** pero de donde sacan lo especial.

 **Tomoyo:** si ustedes dos parecen mas unas masoquistas.

 **Misaki:** lo que digan pero cambiando de tema para que nos necesitan.

 **Naoki:** para que conozcan a un par de personas.

 **Tomoyo:** muy bien siganos.

 _Y así todos se fueron a buscar a ciertas personas._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno lose es corto pero tuve que soportar a mis primos y no me dejaban ir me tenían secuestrada pero logre escapar para escribir esto._**

 ** _Yo me despido Sayonara mina..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**PV de Natsume.**

 _Hoy es un día normal solo que sigo pensado en lo que sucedió hace unos meses._

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

 _Nos mandarona llamar a mi y mi ni-san por algo muy urgente. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a gay-sensei esperándonos pero me preocupe ya que estaba serio y eso es raro en el._

 **Usui:** para que nos necesitas Naru. _El primero en hablar fue mi hermano._

 **Narumi:** hay algo que paso y ya es tiempo de que se enteren. _Eso me dejo muy intrigado por la forma en que nos hablaba._

 **Natsume:** pues date prisa y dinos de que se trata. _Me estaba impacientando._

 **Narumi:** hace tres semanas en Londres escapo un demonio que era de los mas poderosos y los únicos que pueden derrotarlo son los representantes del solo o la luna. _Eso que dijo me dejo muy intrigado._

 **Usui:** eso lo sabemos Naru pero a que quieres llegar.

 **Narumi:** pues resulta que ese tiempo los representantes de la luna no se encontraban en Londres y me informaron que dos chicas las derrotaron y que tenían el emblema de las estrellas. _Eso me desconcertó ya que solo hay dos clanes o eso se supone._

 **Natsume:** que no solo hay dos clanes que es el del sol y la luna. _Esto me estaba desconcertando mucho._

 **Narumi:** eso es lo que todos creen pero en realidad son tres y el tercero es el de la estrella nosotros no dijimos nada ya que los últimos descendientes de este clan murieron hace 17 años y según los informes ellos no tenían hijas o se casaron. _Eso nunca nos lo dijeron incluso fue antes de nuestro nacimiento._

 **Usui:** eso es lo que les hicieron creer a ustedes por que por lo que he escuchado eran dos personas con ese emblema. _Eso ya era el colmo como pudieron ocultar a dos personas._

 **Natsume:** entonces lo que usted dice es que nunca supieron de esas dos personas. _No lo podía creer pero sus razones han de tener._

 **Narumi:** ciertamente nadie se esperaba que algo así pasara.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Así que ahora nos encontramos en clase ya que no nos la podíamos saltar ya que hoy entraban alumnas nuevas pero eso no me interesa en los mas mínimo. Cuando entra gay-sensei solo recibe insultos y como no si es tan gay cuando se abre la puerta entran dos chicas un peli-negra y la otra castaña que mas me sorprende es que tienen los mismos nombres que "ellas" y después de eso gay-sensei dice que serán nuestras parejas me daban ganas de golpearlo. Cuando se iban a sentar junto a nosotros como siempre las dos locas se pusieron a discutir con ellas lo que me trajo recuerdos el primer día que la conocí. Aunque estas son diferentes y tiene actitudes totalmente opuestas pero algo que me llamo la atención es su apellido es que hay cinco hermanos que tienen el mismo apellido. Cuando menos me doy cuenta mi celular comienza a vibrar y cuando lo abro veo que es un mensaje._

 _ **«De: Naoki**_  
 _ **Para: Natsume**_  
 _ **"Vengan a la hora del almuerzo a donde ustedes ya saben les vamos a presentar a dos personas"**_  
 _ **PDT: sean puntuales»**_

 **Fin PV.**

Cuando Natsume se voltea ve a Ruka y Usui que solo asienten. Y así pasan las horas asta el almuerzo donde se fueron a conocer a esas personas.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **bueno aqui les dejo otro cap espero y lo disfruten bey bey  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**PV de Mikan.**

 _Estábamos siguiendo a nuestros hermanos ya que nos presentarían a varias personas ya que somos nueva pero mi one-chan dijo que mantuvieramos nuestros verdaderos poderes ocultos pero si podemos mostrar nuestras habilidades así que sera muy divertido._

 **Fin PV**

Las siete personas se dirigían hacia un punto donde ya los esperaban cuatro personas. Cuando llegaron todos quedaron sorprendidos por las personas que estaban viendo.

 **Naoki:** chicos ellas son nuestras hermanas Mikan y Misaki y ellos son Natsume y Usui Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai y Ruka Nogi.

 **Misaki:** no hace falta que nos presentes ya que ellos dos son nuestras parejas. _Dijo señalando a Natsume y Usui._

 **Usui:** si tiene razón ya que no me dejaban dormir por el escandalo que provocaron.

 **Mikan:** pues en ese caso le hubieras dicho a tus locas fans que se calmaran.

 **Usui:** no tenemos la culpa de ser tan atractivos.

 **Kyo:** muy bien ya dejen de pelear los dos.

 **Hotaru:** que hacen aquí Misaki.

 **Misaki:** nada solo que encontramos a nuestros hermanos.

 **Nagisa:** como ustedes ya se conocen.

 **Mikan:** hai conocimos a Hota-chan por que sus primos nos la presentaron hace como un año verdad Hota-chan.

 **Hotaru:** claro.

 **Tomoyo:** bueno ya dejen de hablar que ustedes dos tienen que mostrar sus habilidades.

 **Mikan** y Misaki: hai.

 **Ruka:** escogerán contra quien pelear.

 **Kyouya:** no ellas pelearan entre si.

 **Usui:** he tal vez sea por su poca capacidad.

 **Nagisa:** no las subestimes. _Ahora ustedes dos pongan se en posición de pelea._

Y así las dos asintieron y se pusieron frente a frente.

 **Naoki:** comiencen.

Y así la primera en atacar fue Mikan tratando de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero Misaki lo esquivo rápido y al mismo tiempo trato de darle una patada pero con una voltereta hacia atrás logro esquivarla. Y así continuaron sin lograr hacerse daño solo cansándose cuando las dos se iban a dar un puñetazo fueron detenidas quedando a escasos centímetros de sus rostros los puños.

 **Kyouya:** alto. Creo que ya es suficiente.

 **Tomoyo:** si y aparte ya casi comienzan sus clases.

 **Nagisa:** regresen los esperaremos en la casa a los seis para hablar.

Y así las seis personas se dirigieron a su salón para continuar con sus ultimas horas que cuando terminaron se reunieron todos en la casa de las dos hermanas para platicar sobre lo que hicieron en su pasado.

 **Naoki:** ahora diganos que hicieron todos estos años.

 **Misaki:** bueno verán...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **maron: que aburrido es hacer tarea.**_

 _ **yo: no tienes otra cosa que hacer.**_

 _ **maron: si molestarte.**_

 _ **yo: me despido, estare un poco mas al pendiente de actualizar. bye bye mina**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Misaki:** bueno verán nosotros fuimos criadas por una persona que dijo que era amigo de nuestro padre su nombre es Shiki-san y el nos cuido siempre estuvimos en movimiento nosotros una parte de nuestra vida vivimos en Londres hasta que cumplimos 12 años y vinimos a vivir a Tokio nosotros anteriormente nos apellidabamos Azumi ya que Shiki-san nos dijo que así se apellidaba nuestra madre y así no nos olvida riamos de ella cuando cumplimos 14 nuevamente regresamos a Londres hasta que dimos con ustedes que son nuestros hermanos es por eso que regresamos a Tokio

 **Kyo:** ¿y por que las escondieron?

 **Mikan:** ya que nuestro padre era humano temieron por que algo nos pasara y por eso es que vivimos en Londres ya que nuestra madre era inglesa.

 **Ruka:** si su madre era inglesa como es que ustedes hablan con fluidez japones.

 **Misaki:** eso se debe a que nuestro padre era japones y quisimos aprender mas de su cultura.

 **Natsume:** como sabían de la existencia de sus hermanos.

 **Mikan:** Shiki-san nos dijo que mama estuvo casada antes de conocer a nuestro padre y tuvo cinco hijos.

 **Tomoyo:** como es que ese tal Shiki sabe tanto de mama.

 **Misaki:** Shiki-san conoció a mama y también a papa y cuando nos escondieron el siempre cuido de nosotras.

 **Naoki:** bueno dejaremos las preguntas para otra ocasión ya que es muy tarde y de seguro Mi-chan y Misa-chan deben de estar muy cansadas.

 **Usui:** bueno eso sera todo nos vemos luego.

 **Nagisa:** los acompaño a la puerta.

Y así Natsume, Usui, Ruka y Hotaru se fueron a sus casas y Mikan y Misaki se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

 **Mikan:** ne one-chan crees que fue buena idea el haberles mentido.

 **Misaki:** no teníamos otra opción así estarán a salvo por si algo llega a ocurrir.

 **Mikan:** eso ya lo se pero tarde o temprano se enteraran de la verdad.

 **Misaki:** mas vale tarde que nunca. Ya dejemos de hablar y vayamos a dormir.

 **Mikan:** hai.

Y así las dos quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **Misaki:** Mi-chan ya despierta que tenemos que ir a grabar la canción.

 **Mikan:** cinco minutos mas.

 **Misaki:** nada de cinco minutos hoy también Shiki va a venir y nos va estar esperando en el estudio.

 **Mikan:** esta bien deja me baño y me cambio.

 **Misaki:** buenos te espero abajo.

Y así Misaki bajo a desayunar y Mikan se metió a bañar.

 **Misaki:** buenos días.

 **Todos:** buenos días/buenas.

 **Kyouya:** hoy van a ir al estudio a grabar verdad.

 **Misaki:** hai.

 **Tomoyo:** nosotros las vamos a acompañar.

 **Misaki:** suena bien y sirve que así conocen a Shiki-san.

 **Naoki:** va estar en el estudio.

 **Misaki:** si siempre va a las grabaciones y dijo que iba a venir a Tokio para conocerlos a ustedes.

 **Nagisa:** decidido vamos a ir con ustedes.

 **Mikan:** buenos días.

 **Todos:** buenos días/buenas.

 **Kyo:** Mi-chan te tenemos una sorpresa.

 **Mikan:** cual sorpresa.

 **Nagisa:** vamos a ir con ustedes al estudio.

 **Mikan:** suena bien.

 **Misaki:** bueno ya tenemos que irnos que se nos hará tarde.

Y así todos se fueron al estudio.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **yego por quien lloraban.**_

 _ **Maron: ayato-kun.**_

 _ **no yo idiota.**_

 _ **Maron: naah nadie te extraña.**_

 _ **hieres mis sentimientos.**_

 _ **Maron: nos depedimos antes de que se vuelva bipolar otra vez.**_

 _ **yo no sor bipolar.**_

 _ **Maron: BYE BYE.**_


End file.
